Y sí
by Astrea-nike
Summary: Y si por cumplir el sueño de tu vida lo dejas todo atrás incluso a la única persona que ha significado algo en tu solitaria existencia. Y si por ver feliz a tu enamorado eres capaz de sacrificar tu propia felicidad...


Slam Dunk y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**Y sí...**

"_Y si por cumplir el sueño de tu vida lo dejas todo atrás incluso a la única persona que ha significado algo en tu solitaria existencia. Y si por ver feliz a tu enamorado eres capaz de sacrificar tu propia felicidad. ¿ Y si al cabo del tiempo la vida te ofrece un nuevo cruce de dirección?_"

Kaede Rukawa se contemplaba con aires de autosuficiencia en el espejo, comprobando disgustado que no estaba todo lo perfecto que le gustaría estar pues su lacio pelo seguía tan indomable como siempre.

Suspirando se peinó sus rebeldes cabellos oscuros mojándose por cuarta vez las manos en agua, había abandonado definitivamente domar su descolocada cabellera con gomina puesto que necesita tal cantidad que le estropeaba el cuero cabelludo.

Después de secarse las manos se fijo por primera vez en que las arrugas habían formado unas pequeñas patas de gallo alrededor de sus ojos y emitió un gruñido malhumorado.

¿Pero desde cuando se preocupaba por su aspecto físico?

¿Realmente se le había subido a la cabeza su triunfal carrera como jugador profesional de baloncesto?.

En parte los halagos a su persona le habían agrandado el ego pero no hasta el punto de ser un ídolo prepotente, tenia muy presente todos los pasos que dio hasta llegar a lo mas alto.

Observo que su regio semblante se demudaba, reflejando una nostálgica tristeza

No podía creer que todavía los recuerdos tuvieran tanto poder en él, incluso sus iris azulados se oscurecían al rememorar.

Cerró los párpados y se insto a dejar la cabeza en blanco

Esa noche no era momento para remordimientos y sentimientos pasados, pero su mente se negaba repitiéndole como un eco lejano que su corazón no los consideraba meros recuerdos.

¡Basta, lo único que ahora quería era estar impecable esta noche.

Desde que a los 20 años abandono Japón para conseguir su anhelada meta, por fin había regresado dando por finalizada su aventura americana, su carrera como jugador profesional había acabado, retirándose a los 33 años, y por ello el mundo del deporte japonés le había preparado una cena homenaje.

Mañana sería momento de escuchar las nuevas y numerosas ofertas de trabajo y pensar en su inminente futuro.

Al fin se dio el visto bueno, realmente estaba arrebatador vestido de smoking, no había perdido un ápice de su atractivo además el traje reafirmaba su innato porte, irradiando elegancia.

–Kaede, los invitados te esperan, solo faltas tú para que comience la fiesta––le anuncio una hermosa mujer

Rukawa miro a su actual secretaria y la ofreció galantemente el brazo, acabando con pasar cogido de ella a la sala principal, haciendo una entrada espectacular por la escalinata de mármol, bajando las escaleras con seguridad y aplomo.

Enseguida diversas personalidades deportivas fueron a entablar conversación con él, y si había algo que odiara era el protocolo, las frivolidades, las apariencias y sobre todo el tener a tantos lameculos a su disposición.

Sin embargo no le era difícil soportar aquello, encerrándose en su mundo particular y respondiendo con monosílabos. Llevaba practicándolo desde la secundaria, donde empezó a tener fans por debajo de las piedras, y desde entonces no había dejado que nadie se acercara a él.

¿Nadie, eso no era cierto, una persona inesperada se coló sin quererlo en su vida.

Un hombre afable y entrado en años interrumpió sus recientes pensamientos, Rukawa lo miro¿quien era¡ah si, el presidente de la Fundación que llevaba su nombre.

Hacia ya un par de años cuando su carrera alcanzó su punto álgido, su secretaria y el resto de su entorno le recomendó crear una institución para becar a jóvenes sin recursos.

Parecía que el sujeto llevaba tiempo queriendo presentarle al responsable de la elección de los muchachos becados, y ciertamente Rukawa también tenia curiosidad, había comprobado gratamente que los chicos a pesar de proceder de ambientes desarrapados poseían ganas e ilusión y llego hasta sus oídos que el causante de eso era el mismísimo director del proyecto, parecía que era un hombre con gran carisma y pasión por el baloncesto que se implicaba mucho en mejorar la vida a los chiquillos.

Bien, que se lo presentara, haber si de esa manera dejaban de molestarle los pensamientos que le estaban asaltando desde que se acicalaba y así se olvidaba de él...

¡Dios¡Por que precisamente hoy tenia que acordarse de su torpe!

Hanamichi Sakuragi... ¿qué seria de él?

¡por favor¿por qué no podía dejarle en su lugar?... ¿por que no podía dejarle el pasado?

Había conseguido todo lo que se propuso, una magnifica carrera deportiva y con ella vinieron la fama y el dinero, nunca penso que tuviera que pagar una cuota por ello pues jamás fue una persona con algo que perder, pero si lo hizo, sacrifico el amor de la única persona que había hecho caer su muralla emocional, y ese no había sido otro que su ex compañero pelirrojo de Shohoku.

Desde que le conoció en aquella terraza, el antiguo nº10 logro algo que no había conseguido nadie, que se interesara por un ser humano, despertándole sensaciones desconocidas.

Y cuando se lesiono en el partido contra el Sannoh supo que le aterraba perderle y se dio cuenta que lo sentía por ese chico era el sentimiento que muchos anhelaban sentir: puro y simple amor

Pero él no quería amar ni ser amado, significaba una perdida de tiempo en la magnifica estela deportiva que le deparaba el destino.

Se resistió a ello, recordándose en todo momento que no quería empezar una relación ni mucho menos comprometerse de alguna manera, tenía otros planes en su vida.

Pero no tuvo fuerzas para hacer frente a la arrolladora química que había entre ellos y una noche mientras le acompañaba a casa se sorprendió besándolo dulcemente como despedida, en ese momento vio con una inigualable satisfacción el perplejo gesto de Sakuragi mientras le correspondía pegado a sus labios tiernamente con los ojos cerrados

Se sintió culpable creyendo que al ocultarle sus planes de futuro lo estaba engañando, no podía dejar de pensar en arrastrarle a una relación que aunque deseada por ambos para Rukawa era un desasosiego saber de antemano que no estaría a su lado en el futuro.

Las dudas y los temores hicieron su aparición y termino confesando que no quería comprometer su meta.

Sakuragi acepto las reglas del juego y estuvieron juntos cinco años, que ahora a Rukawa le sabían a poco

Todo por que vivieron cada momento como si no hubiera otro, y con pesadumbre sopeso que así fue, no hubo otro.

Y ahora lo único que podía hacer era añorarlo como un completo imbécil, porque desde luego que fue maravilloso, no había otra palabra, todo por que su torpe era una persona especial e increíble.

Rukawa sonrío interiormente, hasta ahora tan solo su recuerdo le bastaba para sonreír como un niño, y que iba a pensar que con semejantes personalidades ellos se compenetraran tan bien, ofreciendo cada uno lo que el otro no tenía.

Sin embargo llego el día señalado: debía irse a Estados Unidos.

Se lo dijo el mismo día que tenia que embarcar para el otro continente, simplemente tomo la maleta y abandono al pelirrojo entre esas paredes que habían sido testigos de su apasionada convivencia.

Y si había algo que caracterizaba a Kaede Rukawa, era tomar una decisión y no volver atrás, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, no volvió la vista atrás... no volvió a saber de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Pero tampoco era capaz de engañarse y negar que no había pensado en él durante toda su estancia en el extranjero, y que afloró en su interior un sentimiento entre arrepentimiento, dolor, tristeza y vergüenza por dejarle de esa manera y no intentar ponerse en contacto con él.

Recordó pesaroso que cuando le anuncio a Hanamichi que se marchaba, este tan solo clavó duramente sus ojos marrones en los suyos azules, en ese mínimo instante el corazón se le resquebrajo y le costó respirar, durante unos segundos que le parecieron horas, hasta que de la boca del pelirrojo tan solo salió un seco "vete".

Aquello le dolió¡que estúpido!

Apenas una semana atrás se enterara de que le habían aceptado para participar en el Draft, lo primero que penso en que su emocional pelirrojo no le montara un numerito cuando se marchara, el creía conocer bien a su torpe pero con dolor descubrió que ni siquiera se conocía a si mismo.

–Señor Rukawa, aquí esta la persona de la que tanto le he hablado–interrumpió por segunda vez el Presidente al ensimismado moreno

Una alta silueta hizo su aparición colocándose enfrente suya contemplándole cariñosamente

Rukawa se quedo estático escrutando con los ojos bien abiertos al recién llegado

¡No podía ser!

¡Hanamichi?

Si no fuera por su pelo, negro como el carbón, podía pasar por una copia adulta de su risueño Sakuragi.

El desconocido sonrío con suavidad y sus cansados ojos castaños recobraron parte de su juvenil vivacidad

Y en ese preciso instante Rukawa reconoció la ternura de esa mirada que le laceraba el alma... hacia tanto que no sentía la sensación de encontrarse pleno reflejándose en las pupilas de la otra persona.

–El señor Sakuragi, ha sido el gran responsable y velador del proyecto de becas juveniles–comentó el Presidente, que visto como los dos hombres se contemplaban mutuamente como reconociéndose, estableciendo un vinculo entre ellos acompañados por el silencio cómplice que imperaba a su alrededor decidió quitarse de en medio anunciando abruptamente que iba a saludar a un conocido

¡No lo podía creer!

¿Era un sueño?

Se mordió el labio interior comprobando feliz y aliviado que esta vez estaba bien despierto

Pero... ¿Estaría todavía dolido?

Eso era estúpido ¿no le acababan de presentar como trabajador en su fundación?

¿Cómo había acabado tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de él?

Se insto severamente a no pensar para conseguir controlar su turbación y su mirada¿se estaría dando cuenta de que se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos¡y ahora que mas le daba, le estaba resultando muy grato comprobar lo que había mejorado con el paso del tiempo.

Trece años sin verle... ¿por qué habría dejado de teñirse el pelo? Su mirada se detuvo en el maduro rostro parándose de nuevo en su boca, se dio cuenta de las pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de sus labios, se alegro, seguro que era por que siempre estaba sonriendo, y de improviso una punzada de celos le recorrió la columna agarrotándole el estomago

¿Estaría esa sonrisa destinada a alguien?

¿Y que si así fuera?

Él le dejó, lo normal es que rehiciera su vida, pero... y si no fuera el caso...

Y si ahora tuviera una oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo que creyó perdido... de volver a su lado.

Sin embargo no se sentía meritorio de tal ocasión.

Y ahora que por fin Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba frente a él, lo único que se le ocurría, con esos nervios que le estaban matando, era que daría lo que había conseguido hasta esa noche por saber que se le estaba pasando a ese torpe por la mente

Y en la cabeza de Hanamichi, los primeros pensamientos que se le cruzaron se centraron en los cambios físicos de Kaede Rukawa, penso en las diferencias entre aquel cuerpo que tenía enfrente y el juvenil que había conocido y descubierto todos sus recovecos, inesperadamente se regocijo al comprobar que Kaede tuvo, tenia y tendrá ese efecto inflamable en él.

Pero no era lo único en que pensaba, aquel zorro en cierta manera le había destrozado fríamente el corazón, pero no tenía ningún rencor hacia él, nunca fue capaz de odiar a Kaede Rukawa.

Y es que extrañamente Rukawa con su personalidad tranquila e introvertida era un bálsamo para él, a su lado se sentía tranquilo y protegido

Se había enamorado de 51 chicas pero al lado de Rukawa aprendió mucho mas que sentirse simplemente enamorado, supo lo que verdaderamente significaba amar, respetar, convivir, consolar, a hacer feliz desinteresadamente y descubrir complacido que le llenaba el alma... pero también a sacrificar todo eso.

Ese zorro taimado no sabia lo bien que había llegado a conocerle, el día que se marcho... lo llevaba intuyendo por eso no le dejo que lo tomara en ninguna de aquellas noches, siempre fue el quien le hizo el amor hasta la extenuación, cegado por la pasión que le provocaba, intentado hacerle ver que lo se iría a perder cuando no estuviera a su lado y en el peor de los casos reteniendo en su memoria cada centímetro de su piel, cada olor que segregaba, cada uno de sus gestos de placer y cada uno de sus lujuriosos golpes de voz.

Cuando finalmente salió de su vida cerrando la puerta del pequeño apartamento que compartieron, rompió a llorar desconsolado, ni siquiera el cielo sabía como había sido capaz de permanecer impasible y rogar interiormente al zorro que se fuera pronto para no prolongar la agonía de la cruel despedida.

En verdad, llevaba esperando el fatal desenlace mas de una semana, lo intuyó, y lo que mas le dolió fue que no se lo contara, si no que el ultimo día sin mas le dijera que se marchaba, con el mismo tono neutro de cuando le conoció, como si todo el tiempo a su lado hubiera sido un insignificante espejismo en sus vidas.

Parecía que pedía ser libre de nuevo, como si pidiera que le liberara de su amor y le dolió porque para él, lo que sentía por el zorro era lo que hacia volar a su espíritu.

En todo caso había salido perdiendo al enamorarse, Rukawa no le oculto sus planes de futuro y aunque no estaba entre ellos acepto compartir su tiempo con él, para acabar dejándole marchar y ahora estaba viéndole cumpliendo su sueño.

Pero todo aquello había pasado y ahora estaba muy orgulloso de su zorro y también al volver a verle se dio cuenta que seguía tan perdidamente enamorado como entonces.

¿Y si le volviera a mirar directamente a los ojos?... ¿ volvería a ver directamente su alma desnuda?

Lo hizo

Y supo perfectamente que era lo que le estaba atormentando, de seguro que ese zorro no le gustaría saber lo transparente que le resultaba.

Veía el arrepentimiento, la duda de si el perdón llego.

Hanamichi decidió no prolongar mas su tortura

–Veo que a los zorros le sienta bien vestirse de pingüinos– carraspeo sobreponiéndose con soltura para que no se filtraran sus emociones

Los ojos de Rukawa reaccionaron, por fin, chispeando divertidos

–Sin embargo no se puede decir lo mismo de los torpes

Rukawa se estaba emocionando como antaño provocando al ex pelirrojo, comprobando con un placer que ya no le resultaba tan lejano, el rictus de desagrado que Hanamichi ponía cada vez que le llamaba torpe.

Rápidamente Sakuragi levanto su brazo... ¿acaso iban de nuevo a pelearse?

Y el zorro sobrepasado por la situación cerró los ojos asustado.

–Kaede–susurró suavemente Hanamichi posando su mano para acariciar la pálida mejilla

Todo el ser de Rukawa tembló con el cálido y sorpresivo contacto que le erizaba la piel.

Deseaba retener la dulce sensación de tener la piel de su eterno amor contra la suya, inconscientemente, saturado de emociones, se le escapo una lagrima, y Sakuragi movió su mano para atraparla antes de que muriera en el suelo

Motivado por el cambio de contacto Kaede abrió los ojos y se volvieron a encontrar con los de Hanamichi, el ex pelirrojo le dedico una sonrisa tan pura que hizo que el solitario y automaltratado corazón de Rukawa latiera desbocado deseando por fin explotar.

Y de repente, inesperadamente para el ex nº 11, Sakuragi rompió el espacio vital entre ellos y tomándole por la nuca junto desesperadamente su boca a la de Rukawa

Kaede abandono el mundo terrenal, solo sentía esos carnosos y tiernos labios acariciar firmemente los suyos destapando sensaciones que creyó haber enterrado y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de destaparlas y que fluyeran en ese beso.

Y si Sakuragi empezó comiendo con hambre la boca a Rukawa ahora era Rukawa quien devoraba, como si fuera lo más delicioso que hubiera catado, los labios de Sakuragi, estando los dos fuertemente abrazados como si cada uno temiera que el otro se fuera a esfumar en cualquier instante.

Todo los presentes murmuraban sorprendidos de ver como el gélido homenajeado mostraba que había algo debajo de esa patina de pasotismo, y sobre todo había comentarios para todos los gustos al comprobar que el objeto de su pasión era ni más ni menos que otro hombre.

Totalmente ajenos al espectáculo que provocaban, Rukawa y Sakuragi terminaron de amarrarse con sus bocas acabando los labios fuertemente colorados al igual que las mejillas e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice

El mono le ofreció su mano al zorro para guiarle a la salida y este la tomo, cariñosamente, de un firme apretón.

Y es que definitivamente tenían mucho que hablar

Tenían mucho que hacer

Pero sobre todo tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para amarse

FIN

* * *

Aclaraciones: el Draft es una especie de casting, por llamarlo de alguna manera XD, que pasan los jugadores procedentes de la Liga universitaria americana y los que fichan los ojeadores en las ligas internacionales, es la manera mas frecuente de acabar en un equipo de la NBA. Pues los equipos eligen a que jugador quieren, curiosamente el que elige primero es el ultimo clasificado en la NBA y suele elegir al primero de la lista, me explicaron que era para nivelar el nivel entre los equipos. 

N/A: Bueno...realmente no se que decir, excepto dos cosas, que espero que les guste (para variar XD) y que esta vez me interesa de sobremanera saber que les ha parecido esto, el porque, pues por que tengo alguna idea mas para transformala en otro oneshot y si fuera el caso de que esto les parece un bodriote como un castillo prefiero centrarme en lo que tengo por acabar, si fuera el caso contrario...no me importaria encontrar un hueco para desarrollarlas.

Y aviso que en el caso de que se decidan a dejarme algun review los contestare igualmente en el perfil. Besos!


End file.
